James Potter The One
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Como o casal mais lindo de Harry Potter se encontrou pela primeira vez? Leia e descubra :D
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Olá! Primeiramente, agradeço a **Morgana Elvendork** por ter betado a fic, e numa velocidade impressionante. *-*

Escrevi a fic com muito carinho para o Desafio de Hogwarts e para o o Volta as aulas 2.0, ambos do fúrum 6v. Espero que gostem! :D

Boa leitura!

_Lady Anna Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Na estação<strong> 

"Tudo bem, não foi nada. Simplesmente, nada. Afinal, qual era o problema em cair de cara no chão? E daí que todos aqueles desconhecidos estavam olhando? Como eu disse, são desconhecidos, logo, não irão rir de mim, não é?" Eu pensava, enquanto descolava os lábios do piso frio da plataforma, após termos trocado um beijo demorado e dolorido, devo dizer.

- Perdeu alguma coisa aí, ruiva? Talvez, um dente? – um garoto de cabelos desgrenhados e magricela sorria maldoso, olhando em minha direção.

- Muito engraçado, vindo de quem parece ter tomado um choque. – me apoiei sobre os joelhos e o encarei. Ele pareceu perder as palavras por um segundo.

- James... James Potter. – ele estendeu os dedos finos. – Vamos, me dê sua mão. Eu te ajudo.

- Não, pode deixar. Eu me viro bem sozinha. – me levantei e logo encontrei o olhar repreensivo de mamãe seguido pelo de desprezo, este vindo de Petúnia.

- Lily, não seja má educada! O rapazinho só quer ajudar. Agora, aperte a mão dele.

- Mas ele estava rindo de mim! – rebati de uma só vez. Era verdade, ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas.

- Lily? – papai ameaçou.

Impressionante como os pais podem ser tão irritantes algumas vezes. Muito contrariada, estendi minha mão.

- Lily Evans.

- Muito prazer. – ele se inclinou, aparentemente para beijar minha mão, mas eu fui mais rápida.

- Olhe lá, mamãe! – assim que apontei para um garoto de cabelos compridos e negros que atravessava o muro entre as plataformas 9 e 10, todos viraram suas cabeças e eu aproveitei a deixa para pisar no pé de Potter.

- Ai! – ele reclamou. Parecia um marica. Eu nem tinha pisado tão forte...

- Lily? – papai olhou para mim, a sobrancelha erguida em indagação.

- James? – uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos encarou o garoto. Tinha o mesmo ar de autoridade que papai.

- Ela pisou no meu pé! – o fedelho mentiu. Tá, tudo bem, não mentiu. Mas vocês devem admitir, ele mereceu.

- Não minta pra mim, sou sua mãe. E pare de gritar, todos estão olhando. – ela indicou as pessoas ao redor com um aceno de cabeça e então, abaixou a cabeça. Um sorriso bondoso cresceu em seus lábios ao falar comigo: - Que menina linda! Este anjinho não faria isso, não é, flor?

É, ela realmente sabia como fazer eu me sentir mal. Não consegui responder. O que, é claro, não foi problema para o magricela.

- Anjinho? Flor? Mãe, acho que nós não estamos falando da mesma pessoa, não é? – ele riu, desdenhoso.

- Ah, seu moleque insolente! Quando eu te pegar... – me atirei para cima dele. E não, eu não me orgulho de ter feito aquilo. Mas foi mais forte do que eu.

Agarrei aquele cabelo espetado, cravando cada unha minha na cabeça oca dele.

- Ai, Lily! Me solta! Mãe, me ajude! Pai? Alguém, por favor! – ele gritava, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar de um dos meus braços, que, aliás, estava prendendo seu pescoço.

- Agora você chama a mamãe, é? Eu vou te ensinar como é que você deve falar comigo, Potter!

- Lily Evans! Largue o pobre menino, agora! – papai apertou meu braço e me afastou de Potter, agora bem contente – E vá logo! Atravesse esse muro, antes que eu tenha que te arremessar por ele!

Dei um beijo rápido nele, em mamãe e em Petúnia e segui meu caminho. Antes de chegar á plataforma 9 ¾, ouvi mamãe se desculpando pelo meu "mau comportamento". Como se a culpa tivesse sido minha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Expresso de Hogwarts**

Tratei de entrar logo no Expresso de Hogwarts, antes que eu esbarrasse com ele, de novo. Achei uma cabine vazia e fui guardando meus pertences. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse.

- Finalmente, te achei! Você não achou que fosse se livrar de mim assim, tão fácil, não é? – Potter puxou o próprio malão para dentro da cabine e em seguida, virou a cabeça para trás – Venham, achei um lugar! Está... Vazio.

- Como ousa... – as palavras se perderam quando vi quem acabara de passar pelo corredor, atrás deles – Ei, Severus! Me espera!

Agarrei meus pertences e corri atrás do garoto de cabelos negros.

- Agora você corre de mim, não é, ruivinha? – James sussurrou quando esbarrei nele, ao passar pela porta da cabine.

- Então, foi essa aí que te deu uma surra, James? – o garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos compridos, perto de Potter, gargalhava. Parecia um cachorro rouco.

Sorri com a observação, mas não perdi tempo. Tinha coisas melhores a fazer.

Quando finalmente alcancei Severus, percebi o rubor em seu rosto.

- Oi, Sev! Tudo bem? Você andou correndo, ou alguma coisa assim?

- Ahn, não é nada... Só um pequeno desentendimento com aqueles caras ali. – ele indicou dois meninos que agora entravam na cabine da qual eu acabara de sair.

- Eles também mexeram com você? – meu sangue ferveu ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça – Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, você vai ver. Eu vou...

- Não, Lils. Deixa pra lá, vamos apenas encontrar uma cabine. E aí eu te conto mais sobre Hogwarts, pode ser?

- Ah, se você prefere assim...

Passamos o resto da viagem conversando sobre as quatro casas de Hogwarts. Severus dizia que estava torcendo para que ficássemos na Sonserina. Porém, não foi o que aconteceu. Pelo menos, não para mim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seleção**

- Lily Evans. – a professora McGonagall chamou, sua voz ressoando no Salão Principal.

Apesar de caminhar devagar em direção ao banquinho que me era indicado, consegui tropeçar e por pouco não caí. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, muito ralos, havia se adiantado, me impedindo de cair. Era Remus Lupin, como eu viria a saber depois.

- Cuidado! – ele sorriu, desajeitado.

- Muito obrigada. – disse, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

Já sentada no banquinho, esperei o chapéu ser colocado em minha cabeça. Olhei para a mesa a minha esquerda, encontrando a expressão encorajadora no rosto de Severus.

- Grifinória! – o Chapéu Seletor mal havia tocado em mim, quando gritou.

Alunos, que eu ainda nem conhecia, bateram palmas. Eu me limitei a forçar um sorriso, correndo para a mesa da direita.

- Viu, ruiva? Eu disse que você não se livraria de mim tão cedo. – James piscou quando eu dei a volta para evitar sentar ao seu lado.

- Cale a boca, Potter! – afundei no lugar vazio, ao lado do menino que antes evitara a minha queda.

James estava certo; eu seria perseguida por ele nos sete anos subseqüentes e mais alguns, depois destes. Porque ele era o cara... O cara que me tiraria do sério.


End file.
